Levitation
Levitation is the magical ability to defy gravity and propel oneself into the air and move around. It is a weaker form of Flight, a power which this power may eventually evolve into.season 4, Enter the Demon Variations There are a number of ways to use this power: *Rise off the ground for recreationally use, meditation, to evade attacks or to even stop yourself from fall. *Rise off the ground and then glide to another destination. *Access Agility and Super Strength in combat. *Focus on a object/s, then have it levitate. *Touch or Focus to make another being levitate off the ground and rise high up into the air. *Touch a magical power and have it float into the air. Aspects of Levitation Rising Rising is the ability to lift yourself before or after you fall to the ground. This can happen on reflex, however, it's really a skill; a user can master overtime. One memorable user of this power was Yen Lo. He, like Phoebe, possessed the gift of levitation. While in Limbo, his gift was greatly enhanced, allowing him to rise after being struck down. Another user of this power was Phoebe, she also had this power because of her levitation. During a battle with the Source, Phoebe levitated horizontally and kicked him, she then prevents herself from falling to the floor by immediately lifting herself up magically. Agility Agility is the power to become very agile, heighten your reflexes, and amplify your speed. This skill, if connected to levitation, will allow oneself to defy gravity and manipulate their body into nearly impossible angles and positions to dodge and evade magical powers. Phoebe can access agility; this contributes greatly to her skills in hand to hand combat and enhances her chance diverting demonic threats. Projective Levitation Projective Levitation is the ability to have objects or another person levitate with or without you, with the power of your mind. It was first shown that future Phoebe could levitate herself and others without touching them. season 2, Morality Bites She developed this ability nearly four years after witnessing her future self using it. season 6,Forget Me...Not and Love's a Witch The most powerful display of this ability was when Phoebe levitated a Orb-Shield which contained herself, her two sisters and Leo and guild them to safety.season 9 comic, Issue 16 She currently uses this ability through direct contact. However, as shown in the future, Phoebe will be able to use this ability without direct contact. Advanced Levitation This is an advanced form of Levitation. Users are able to travel to their destination with fluid levitative guilds, leaps or jumps. This is the only aspect which allows the user to travel through the air, essentially accessing a lesser version of flight. When using guilds, your feet never touch the ground as you travel. However, with leaps and jumps, you will have to make contact with the ground to continuously propel yourself to your destination. These contacts will be rare, depending and how much distances you can cover with one leap or jump and how far you are going.season 6, The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell Fighting PhoebeLevitateKickFurie.gif PhoebeLevitateKickFurie2.gif PhoebeLevitateKickSource.gif This power is a very powerful defense, allowing one to merely jump out of the way of a threat, rather it be demonic or human. The possessor can avoid demonic assaults and offensive powers, such as Energy Balls and Fire Balls. This power can also be used in an offensive manner, such as rising in the air and kicking an individual. It can also be used to barrage and whiplash your opponents. season 9 comic, Oh, Henry Phoebe Halliwell is able to apply both of these methods. While using Levitation in combat your blows will have a devastating effect, these powerful blows simulate super-strength and will send opponents great distances away whenever they are hit. Once this power progresses to that stage, it always stays in it's powerful state; even if it gets stolen by another being. Their blows will have the same destructive effect as the natural owner. Phoebe often relies on this side-effect of her power wreak devastation on her opponent. season 6, The Power of Three Blondes Control Phoebe activated this power by lifting her arms into the air, and mainly used it to dodge demonic attacks or mixed it with her martial arts skills, she also used it passively, in order to meditate. When she first received her ability, she was unable to control it properly as it was new for her. She was unable to move through the air without assistance, so Prue would use Telekinesis to maneuver her into the right direction. season 3, Once Upon A Time Overtime, we see her progressing, and as her power grew, she required no assistance to move herself. She was able to accomplish this feat naturally, combining it more with her martial arts.season 4, Hell Hath No Fury Power developed from Levitation Flight The power advancement of Levitation is the ability to defy gravity and propel oneself through the air at great heights and speed. The power of Levitation will advance to Flight if the user is shrunk to five inches or less, and will able to fly. A shrunken Phoebe once pointed out that she can "kind of fly" because she is so small and light, suggesting that Levitation power has some connection to the weight of the user. Meaning the lighter you are the higher you go up, and the heavier you are the less you go up. season 4, Size Matters When a user enters limbo, their powers will temporarily advance and they will be able to do extraordinary aerial feats, including flying.season 4, Enter the Demon Simulating Levitation Prue8.gif Prue1.gif Prue11.gif Telekinetic's can use their power to levitate themselves. This allows them to defy gravity momentarily, but does not allow sustained hovering. An example of this is Prue Halliwell, a telekinetic witch. Prue was seen levitating herself numerous times, such as the time when she fought the demonic wrestlers. During this battle Prue leaped into the air and kicked both of them in the face. Users can also land safely when falling/jumping from great heights, evident by Matthew Tate, who copied and used Prue's Telekinesis to jump out from her office window and land unharmed. Users Notes * Throughout all the sounds of the main powers (molecular immobilization, Telekinesis etc...), levitation it the only sound to stay the same throughout the whole series. It is also one of the few to not change in physical appearance. * Phoebe's second and first active power; she levitates for the first time in the episode The Honeymoon's Over. * In Once Upon A Time Phoebe levitates on command for the first time (rather than as a reflex). * In Power Outage was the first time Phoebe was able to move sideways during levitation, and glide short distances. * It is unclear exactly how this power is an natural advancement of Phoebe's premonition power, possibly because it allows her to move above and see things from a different perspective, like she does when she has a vision. See Also * Flight * Agility * Floating * Hovering Reference }} Category:Powers